The proposed investigation will evaluate two early intervention programs designed to facilitate the physical, cognitive, and social-emotional development of children statistically at risk for developmental delay due to environmental deprivation. Both programs are extensions of services developed, respectively, by a pediatric clinic and a mental health center. A second objective of this study is to identify biological, psychological, and social characteristics of families that predict both successful and unsuccessful adaptation among children at risk for developmental disorders and parental neglect. Families of newborns which meet criteria for having children at risk will be offered comprehensive clinic-based pediatric health care. The two experimental groups will, in addition, receive psychosocial and educational services focusing on, but not limited to, facilitation of positive parent-child interaction. Families in the first experimental condition will receive these services on small clinic-based groups led by pediatric nurses. The second experimental group will receive regular home visits from a pediatric nurse. Program effectiveness will be evaluated through group comparisons based on frequent longitudinal assessment of child development, family characteristics, and parent-child interaction. Assessment is projected to continue from birth through eight years. Multivariate techniques will be used to identify predictors of successful and unsuccessful adaptation. Assessment will also be made of the cost of treatment in each condition.